1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and method for providing images relating to drillstring behavior during drilling of wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbores (also referred to as “boreholes”) are drilled in the earth's subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). A drill string that includes a drilling assembly (also referred to as a “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) having a drill bit at the bottom thereof is used for drilling the wellbore. The drillstring and thus the drilling assembly is rotated to drill the wellbore. The drilling assembly typically carries a variety of formation evaluation tools, generally referred to as the logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) or measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tools for estimating various parameters of the formation surrounding the wellbore. Some such tools divide the wellbore into a number of sectors and present the data or image relating to a formation parameter corresponding to each sector. Some other downhole tools (such as mechanical calipers, electrical tools and acoustic tools) provide images of the wellbore inside (i.e. the wall of the wellbore). Some such tools also record the time each sector takes during each revolution. Such time herein is referred to as the sector resident time (“SRT”) and the data relating thereto as the SRT data. The SRT data is generally used along with the formation tool measurements to provide images of the wellbore inside. The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods that utilize the SRT data and provide images of parameters relating to the drilling assembly behavior during drilling of the wellbore and the use of such images to enhance drilling of the wellbore.